Shadow of Insanity Pact
|date = January 20, 2011 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=110994 |termin = May 21, 2012 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The Shadow of Insanity Pact is an Peace, Intelligence, and Optional Defense Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and the Shadow Accord. It was originally announced on April 30, 2010 between the Random Insanity Alliance and the Shadow Confederacy Empire but on January 20, 2011 the Shadow Confederacy Empire changed its name to the Shadow Accord. It remained active until the Shadow Accord merged into The Apparatus on May 20, 2012. Treaty text Preamble |date = April 30, 2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=97384 |termin = January 20, 2011 |status = Transferred to TSA |color = Blue }} The undersigned alliances (hereafter known as signatories), in recognition of our friendship, common values and interests and in pursuit of our collective security, strength, and prosperity, enter into this agreement in furtherance of those goals. Furthermore, the signatories commit themselves to upholding the obligations they freely undertake by signing this treaty. Non-Aggression Both parties agree to enter into a state of non aggression with one another for the entire duration of these accords and agree to never conspire or commit acts of espionage against one another. Both parties agree to never give any form of aid or assistance to an alliance or individual that a signatory of this treaty is militarily engaged with. Optional Defense By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that, should the need arise, a signatory may request the military assistance of the other signatories. Providing a good reason for the request is given, the signatory alliance is expected to fulfill the request, but not obligated to do so. This article does not apply in the situation where it would violate a higher treaty or a surrender agreement, or if the attacked signatory is in an aggressive war against another alliance. Florida By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that this treaty is way too sane. Intelligence By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that if they acquire information that stipulates a form of danger to another signatory, they shall share such information, with due haste, with the government of the signatory, in a private and discrete manner. The only exception to this is if the disclosure of said information would violate a surrender agreement. Signatories also agree to keep the other signatories informed (preferably in the afore-mentioned private and discrete manner) of any current and potentially upcoming wars against either single nations or alliances. Furthermore, signatories agree to keep such information private and lessen the chance that potential enemies may be forewarned Cancellation If it is deemed necessary, a signatory may withdraw from this treaty by informing the government of the other signatories in a private and discrete manner. After all signatories have been informed, there will be a 48 hour cooling-off period, whereby the articles of this treaty will still apply to the withdrawing signatory. Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance, *~Shadow Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *~Shadow1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *~Shadow Strike, Triumvir of Stuff and the one true Shadow from which all other Shadows have spawned. And hater of cats. *~ShadowIsraelie, Head of Foreign Affairs and Knight of Obsidian *~Shadownthusiast, Head of Internal Affairs, lurking right behind you *~S-zom, Head of Military Operations, Survivor of Shadow assimilation apocalypse *~Shadow Gangs, Shadow of recruitment, lurking behind Shadownthusiast Signed for The Shadow Confederacy Empire, *~The Emperor - E.Grievous *~The Consul Vizier - Shadow Lurker *~The Consul Commander - Sir Digbycc *~The Praetor of Immigration - Outsiders Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:The Shadow Confederacy Empire